Recently, small compact printheads have been proposed for page width printheads with the printheads operating at high speeds and, in a page width manner, for the printing out of ink. A printhead able to print full color pictures relies upon the supply of at least three inks (cyan, magenta and yellow) and, when operated in a pagewidth manner, is likely to consume a substantial amount of ink.
Recently, a page width printhead has been proposed having full color output capabilities. A problem in providing a full color slim pagewidth inkjet head is the supply of ink to the ink jet head. Obviously, a number of different colored inks have to be supplied to ink ejection chambers within an ink jet head in a continuous manner so as to support high speed operation.
Further, any system of ink supply must be compact and suitable for incorporation into any printing system utilizing the supply.